Creo que lo conoces
by Princess Mononoke1
Summary: Creo que lo conoces: es guardián de Gryffindor, es alto, es pecoso, tiene el pelo rojo (...) Casi siempre peleamos (...) Fanfiction R/Hr 100% lo volví a subir luego de un problema técnico. espero les guste.


Hermione iba de camino al comedor junto con Harry. Ron había desaparecido misteriosamente después de la clase de transformaciones. Se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a comer.  
  
-¿Dónde estará Ron? -preguntó Hermione.  
  
-No lo sé -dijo Harry- seguro está con una de sus conquistas.  
  
Desde que Ron entró al equipo de quidittch, todos los días alguna chica lo paraba en algún pasillo para saludarlo o felicitarlo por lo bien que jugaba como guardián. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, Ron trataba de esquivar a sus fans. Cuando una lo lograba detener, este decía que estaba muy apurado o cosas por el estilo. Muy rara vez entablaba conversación con alguna de ellas.  
  
Ante la repuesta de Harry, Hermione frunció el entrecejo, cosa que al parecer divirtió mucho al chico de gafas.  
  
-¿Té pasa algo, Mione? -preguntó simulando inocencia.  
  
Al notar la intención de Harry, Hermione contestó: "me he tragado un pedazo muy grande de carne". La chica sabía que esto no convencería a su amigo, pero le dio igual. No podía evitar molestarse por que Ron tuviera tantas "nuevas amistades", como las llamaba Ginny. Al menos, él no las tomaba en cuenta.  
  
En ese momento llegaron Parvati y Lavender, compañeras de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Se sentaron junto a Hermione y Harry, pero estaba sumergidas en una plática, según lo que oyó Hermione, sobre un chico que le estaba echando el lazo a Lavender.  
  
-...sí -decía Lavender-, después de clase me alcanzó y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, después de la comida. Estoy tan emocionada...  
  
-Yo creo -Parvati opinaba- que te va a pedir que seas su novia.  
  
-¿Qué sea su novia? Estás loca, Parv. Lo más seguro es que me pregunte alguna estupidez, o algo de la materia. No tengo suerte con los hombres.  
  
-Amiga, si quiere preguntar estupideces o cosas del colegio, tiene a Harry y a Herm... -Parvati se percató de la presencia de Hermione, que se hizo la que no escuchaba.  
  
Así que Ron quería hablar con Lavender. Hacía tiempo que Ron hablaba con Lavender. Hermione se hacía la simpática, pero recelaba cada vez que estos se acercaban demasiado.  
  
Sin esperar a Harry se quiso ir, pero este la retuvo antes de que se levantara. -¿Adónde vas?  
  
-A... a la biblioteca -Hermione dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.  
  
-Bien. Gracias por esperarme -dijo Harry sarcásticamente.  
  
Hermione salió del comedor con rumbo a la biblioteca, pero a mitad de camino se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor. Los pasillos estaban solitarios, todos estaba comiendo. Mentira. No todos estaban comiendo. Ron estaba en algún lugar del colegio, quizás preparándose para declarársele a Lavender. Por eso era lo que iba a hablar con ella, pensaba Hermione.  
  
Ya estaba a un pasillo del retrato de la señora gorda, cuando vio una mata de pelo rojo muy familiar. Ron estaba sentado en el pasillo, apoyado en la pared y se aferraba la cabeza con las manos y murmuraba como para sí mismo.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Ronald Weasley? -preguntó Hermione, tratando de mantener su tono de sabelotodo.  
  
Ron levantó la cabeza y miró a Hermione, que tenía las manos en las caderas.  
  
-Yo... -el pelirrojo, al parecer, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar- necesitaba pensar. Adiós -sin agregar más se fue camino el comedor.  
  
-Adiós -dijo Hermione, perpleja.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Hermione estuvo mucho rato sentada en la sala común, observando como Harry pulía su Saeta de Fuego. Escuchando la bulla que producían Fred y George al intentar hacer que llovieran chispas de colores dentro de la sala común. Pensando en qué le estaría diciendo Ron a Lavender en esos momentos.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de la abstracción de Hermione y le ofreció ir a ver a Hagrid. La chica aceptó sin mucho entusiasmo. Iban ya en el primer piso cuando ven a Ron y a Lavender. Tomados de la mano.  
  
Hermione se detuvo en seco al notar ese detalle y Harry ídem. Ron se soltó de la mano de Lavender al ver a Hermione acercarse y también se detuvo. Quedaron los cuatro frente a frente en un incomodo silencio.  
  
-Eh... Hola -dijo Harry un poco incomodo-. Ron, ¿donde has estado?  
  
Ron iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero Lavender se le adelantó.  
  
-A que no adivinan, ¡Ron me pidió que fuera su novia!  
  
Al oír esto, Harry se quedó muy sorprendido. Todo indicaba que a Ron le gustaba cierta persona de cabello esponjoso. Entonces, ¿por qué le había pedido a Lavender que fuera su novia?  
  
Hermione se puso pálida. Tuvo que abrir mucho los ojos para que no se le salieran las lágrimas. Había pasado exactamente lo que creía.  
  
Ron miraba el piso. Había sido un estúpido al pedírselo a Lavender. A él le gustaba otra persona.  
  
Lavender solamente estaba feliz. No es que quisiera mucho a Ron, tenía todo lo necesario: su padre era respetable a pesar de no tener mucho dinero, era guapo, popular y básicamente tierno.  
  
-¿No nos van a felicitar? -preguntó Lavender algo molesta.  
  
-Eh... si... Claro -dijo Harry-. Felicidades -Hermione solo pudo asentir y a sonreír de la mejor forma que pudo. Lavender comenzó a hablar de lo feliz que se sentía y Hermione no estaba dispuesta a escuchar hablar a esa estúpida de SU Ron.  
  
-Me van a tener que disculpar -dijo lo mas serena que pudo- el no poder celebrar con ustedes, pero tengo que ir a terminar un trabajo de aritmancia.  
  
Sin mirar atrás, Hermione quiso ir a su cuarto. Mejor que no, por que cuando Lavender subiera, Parvati la interrogaría acerca de lo que había ocurrido y no quería saber nada de eso. Decidió entonces ir al baño del segundo piso, al baño de Myrtle, la llorona.  
  
Sin fijarse mucho en los sollozos de Myrtle, Hermione fue a esconderse en una de las cabinas del baño. Bajó la tapa y se sentó. Y lloró. Y hubiera querido gritar y echarle una maldición a Lavender.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Hermione despertó, estaba todo oscuro y recordó que estaba en el baño de Myrtle. Sacó la varita y dijo "Lumus". Aprovechó de ver la hora en su reloj muggle. ¡Eran las doce treinta de la noche!  
  
Tenía que salir del baño, llegar al retrato de la señora gorda y entrar al dormitorio sin que la sorprendieran. Se puso en marcha. Sería muy difícil.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
-Me van a tener que disculpar el no poder celebrar con ustedes, pero tengo que terminar un trabajo de aritmancia.  
  
Ron observó a Hermione cuando se iba por el pasillo y subía las escaleras. Había sido un tonto al pedirle que fueran novios a Lavender. Ella era muy... guapa, sí. Pero era muy... tonta. Tonta era la palabra para describir a Lavender.  
  
Pero, ¿por qué a Lavender? A Ron en realidad le gustaba Hermione. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione...  
  
Ya recordaba. Se había hecho novio de Lavender para olvidarse de Hermione. Hermione era un caso perdido. A ella le gustaba cualquier persona menos él. Cualquier persona que fuera mas lista y menos estúpida. No había vuelta que darle.  
  
En todo caso era muy cruel utilizar para ese fin a Lavender. Pero Ron sabía que a ella solo le interesaba ser popular, así que en cierta manera ella también lo estaba utilizando.  
  
Estaba tumbado en un sillón de la sala común. Eran las doce treinta y no tenía ni una pizca de sueño. Le había costado mucho deshacerse de Lavender. Escuchó ruido en el retrato de la señora gorda y levantó la cabeza. Era Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Ron?  
  
-Yo... no podía dormir. Y tú ¿De dónde vienes? -preguntó Ron con el entrecejo arrugado.  
  
-Este... yo... me quedé dormida en la biblioteca...  
  
-¿y la señora Pinze no te despertó?  
  
-es que... al parecer no me vio...  
  
-¡Ah!  
  
-Ron... ¿te puedo preguntar algo... personal? -preguntó la chica, temerosa.  
  
-Si... -Ron se había puesto rojo al notar que la chica se sentaba muy junto a él- sí, claro.  
  
-bien -dijo Hermione, haciendo tripas corazón-. ¿Desde cuando te gusta Lavender?  
  
Ron se quedó helado. Era una pregunta muy normal, pensando que Hermione era su amiga. Pero él la quería como más que amiga. En un segundo, a Ron se le ocurrió una brillante -según él- idea.  
  
-Desde nunca -dijo firmemente. Si le decía eso (que era la verdad) a Hermione, podría comprobar si su hipótesis (o más bien esperanza) de que ella gustaba de él era cierta. Las posibilidades de que eso fuera verdad eran mínimas, pero: siempre hay esperanza. Si su hipótesis fallaba, podía contarle la historia verdadera, omitiendo que la chica que él realmente quería era ella.  
  
-¿Desde nunca? -dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Puso cara de enfadada y como si estuviera regañando a Ron. En realidad tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar gritar de la alegría- entonces, ¿Lavender no te gusta? -Ron negó con la cabeza y creyó que sería mejor contarle la versión censurada.  
  
-Entonces, ¿por qué le pediste que fuera tu novia? -Hermione estaba aplicando todos sus dotes de actriz para disimular.  
  
-Por que me gusta otra chica.  
  
-¿Acaso le estás sacando celos? -"maldición, le gusta otra estúpida"  
  
-No, intento olvidarme de ella.  
  
Hermione quedó petrificada ante esta confesión. Era muy poco ético lo que estaba haciendo Ron. O por lo menos podría utilizar otro método. Tenía que estar muy desesperado para hacer algo así.  
  
-Y... ¿tú no le gustas a ella?  
  
-La verdad -dijo Ron-, no sé. Pero creo que no. Es que yo soy muy... no sé... poco amable...  
  
-¡Nooo! -dijo Hermione-. Tu puedes ser muy amable cuando quieres. Eres muy tierno ¿sabías?  
  
-No entiendo cómo puedes decir eso si estamos peleando todo el día.  
  
-Siempre me defiendes.  
  
-Harry hace lo mismo...  
  
-No. Tú lo haces de manera que me sienta... especial.  
  
Ron se sonrojó.  
  
-¿en verdad hago eso?  
  
Hermione asintió. Quiso decirle todo lo que sentía, abrasarlo y darle un gran beso, pero se contuvo. De todas formas no importaba lo que ella sintiera. A él le gustaba otra.  
  
-¿Hermione?  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-A ti... te gusta alguien, ¿verdad?  
  
Herminio se puso muy roja con esta pregunta. No valía la pena decirle que no, puesto que su cara la delataba. En todo caso no le diría quien era él.  
  
-Yo tampoco soy correspondida.  
  
-¿Puedo saber quien es? -inquirió Ron.  
  
-Mmm... alguna vez te lo diré. Cuando tu me digas quien te robó el corazón.  
  
-Por supuesto -Ron se sorprendió de decir estas palabras-. Y yo te lo diré cuando le dé un beso. Será una promesa.  
  
-Una promesa -corroboró Hermione. "Lástima que tenga que besarla"-. Pero si tu no le gustas, ¿cómo la besarás?  
  
-La agarraré de sorpresa. Conociéndola me dará una bofetada tremenda. Cuando se enoja se ve muy linda -dijo Ron soñadoramente-. Por eso siempre la hago enojar.  
  
-Yo creo lo mismo.  
  
  
  
-¿Lo mismo que quién? -preguntó Ron sin entender.  
  
-Lo mismo que los dos - se explicó Hermione-. Lo mismo que tu chica por que si alguien que no me gusta me da un beso, le daría una cachetada. Y lo mismo que tú, por que cuando él se enoja también se ve muy lindo.  
  
A Ron le gustó que dijera "tu chica", pero se sintió pésimo al saber ese pormenor de aquél soso, que por tonto se perdía el cariño de Hermione.  
  
-Creo que ya me voy a acostar -dijo Ron, levantándose. Hermione hizo lo mismo pero se detiene ante la escalera, que Ron ya lleva más de la mitad avanzada.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer con Lavender?  
  
Ron se dio vuelta para mirar a Hermione.  
  
-Buscaré la manera para que terminemos y ella no se sienta mal.  
  
-Ron -dijo Hermione sensatamente-, si son novios y terminan, es obvio que sufrirá. Se supone que te quiere.  
  
-Se supone. Ella está conmigo sólo para ser "la novia del guardián de Gryffindor".  
  
Hermione chasqueó la lengua en señal de censura, como siempre lo hacía.  
  
  
  
-Siempre supe -dijo la chica- que Lavender era una sin-cerebro.  
  
Ron rió ante este comentario.  
  
Diez minutos después, acostado en su cama, Ron meditaba con la mirada perdida en el techo. "Tengo que besarla" se decía. "Tengo que besarla para saber quien le gusta"  
  
Al mismo tiempo, en otro dormitorio, una chica de pelo esponjoso se hablaba a sí misma: "Tiene que besarla. Me gustaría que me besara a mí... en realidad no lo abofetearía..."  
  
Al día siguiente de aquella conversación entre Ron y Hermione, el sol se levantó radiante. Era una brillante mañana de Mayo. Todo aparentaba que Hermione Granger tendría un buen día o por lo menos uno normal hasta que al pasar por un corredor del tercer piso vio a (su) Ron y a Lavender besándose. Si se hubiera fijado se habría dado cuenta que Lavender estaba besando a Ron y no viceversa, pero quedó tan choqueada que solo supo que se estaban besando.  
  
"Cómo puedes pensar en tener un buen día, Hermione Granger. Hace meses que no tienes un buen día".  
  
Llegó al comedor para desayunar y Harry ya estaba ahí, devorando un plato de avena.  
  
-Buenos días, Harry.  
  
-Buenas, Herm -saludó el chico-. ¿Haz visto a Ron?  
  
-Está con su Lavender -Hermione no pudo evitar poner cara de descontento.  
  
-¡Ah! Tú... -Harry tenía la intención de preguntar algo pero parecía dudar- ... ¿estás bien, Herm?  
  
-¿Yo? -Hermione se hizo la desentendida- muy bien. ¿Y tu?  
  
-Hermione, sabes a lo que me refiero -Harry buscó la escurridiza mirada de Hermione, que se había puesto roja.  
  
-No... no te entiendo Harry. ¿Por qué no tendría que estar bien?  
  
-¿Quieres que te lo describa? -preguntó Harry-. Creo que lo conoces: es guardián de Gryffindor, es alto, es pecoso y tiene el pelo rojo. Mira, tu problema es el siguiente: se llama Ronald Weasley y desde ayer que esta de novio con Lavender Brawn, me parece que también la conoces a ella...  
  
-Ya, para -dijo Hermione un poco harta-. A mi no me molesta que ellos sean novios... como si me gustara Ron...  
  
-Hermione -Harry tenía una gran sonrisa-, te estás delatando sola.  
  
  
  
-Bueno, por lo menos así compruebas tu teoría.  
  
Hermione estaba muy roja.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que sí te...  
  
-¡SHHHHHHHH! -Hermione interrumpió a Harry antes de que dijera nada relevante.  
  
-Eso fue un "sí" -dijo Harry.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, sin contar a Lavender, que iba gritando por todo el castillo: "Ronnie, Ronnie..."  
  
Después del almuerzo tenían pociones con los de Slytherin, lo que no era un muy buen panorama. Harry y Hermione se sentaron juntos por que Lavender se "raptó" a Ron. Como siempre, Snape comenzó a descontarle puntos a Gryffindor. Pero esta vez Snape estaba realmente de malas por que se puso a castigar a todo el mundo (menos a los de Slytherin, por supuesto). Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Dean y Seamus fueron castigados.  
  
  
  
-Se acercarán los que yo llame para acordar el castigo -dijo el profesor.  
  
Primero llamó a Parvati y a Dean, que estaba muy contento. Los puso a rebanar cerebro de pollo. Luego llamó a Lavender y a Neville (Neville intentó ser con Hermione pero no le funcionó; Lavender quería ser con Ron, pero este pensaba "menos mal"). Puso a Harry con Seamus ( y los puso a limpiar todos los orinales del colegio sin magia y vigilados por él mismo). Finalmente, llamó a Ron y a Hermione.  
  
-Weasley y Granger... -ya no quedaban muchos castigos- .regarán con el método muggle todo el terreno del colegio durante una semana.  
  
Cuando Ron y Hermione salieron del aula de Snape, no pudieron contener una carcajada. Regar con el método muggle es muy fácil, se utiliza una manguera plástica. Eso no era un castigo digno de Snape. Pero no consideraron el porte de los terrenos del colegio. Metros y metros de pasto y pasto y pasto.  
  
  
  
***  
  
El día en que Ron y Hermione comenzaron a cumplir su castigo, debían estar a las ocho de la tarde en la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
-Ron -Hermione respiró profundo y de acercó a donde estaban Ron y Lavender- , tenemos que ir con Hagrid, ya sabes, por el castigo. Nos quedan diez minutos.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón -Ron se separó lo más rápido posible de Lavender.  
  
-¿Los puedo acompañar? -preguntó Lavender, que no le gustaba mucho la idea de dejarlos solos.  
  
-Yo no tengo problema -dijo Hermione sonriendo hipócritamente.  
  
-Mejor que no vayas, Lavender -dijo Ron tratando de inventar una excusa creíble para librarse de Lavender y quedar con Hermione-. Snape creería que nos estás ayudando con el castigo.  
  
Así que dejaron a Lavender sentada en un sillón, sola. Ellos caminaban sin hablar por los terrenos del colegio hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid. Él les estaba esperando con unas mangueras muggles muy largas.  
  
-Hola chicos -saludó el semi-gigante-. ¿Cómo están?  
  
-Bien -le contestaron simultáneamente.  
  
Hagrid principió a explicarles lo que tenían que hacer y en que lugares no debían echar agua. Luego encendió las mangueras y las dispuso para que el agua saliera como lluvia y no como chorrito. "Así se demoran menos".  
  
Al irse el gigante, los chicos comenzaron a regar inmediatamente. Se sacaron los zapatos y Ron se arremangó los pantalones (Hermione llevaba falda) para que no se llenaran de barro y pasto mojado.  
  
Ya eran cerca de las nueve treinta cuando terminaron y el sol los dejaba solos. Estaban agotados. No hablaron mucho.  
  
-¡Y pensar que tendremos que hacer esto toda una semana!  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ya todo el mundo se estaba preparando para los exámenes finales. Hermione estaba histérica, puesto que con el castigo no tenía todo el tiempo necesario para estudiar. Sólo les quedaba un día de castigo, pero aún así se podía ver a Hermione por los pasillos del colegio reclamando en contra de los profesores antipedagógicos que imponían castigos en los momentos cruciales y finales de la educación mágica de los alumnos que intentaban obtener calificaciones bastante altas en el EXTASIS.  
  
Por otro lado, Ron se estrujaba el cerebro buscando una manera de terminar su noviazgo con Lavender. Por último, decidió decirle que había alguien más.  
  
Iba camino la sala común, pensando que ella estaría ahí, cuando se la topo en una esquina.  
  
-Quería hablar contigo -dijeron al unísono.  
  
-Las damas primero -dijo Ron mas para darse más tiempo que por caballerosidad.  
  
-Bien -dijo Lavender-, pero vamos afuera, al jardín.  
  
Salieron y milagrosamente, Lavender no tomó de la mano a Ron, que estaba muy nervioso. No podía decirle a Lavender "¿Sabes? Me gusta otra chica y no quiero ser mas tu novio".  
  
Se sentaron en el pasto. No había nadie, puesto que todos estaban cenando.  
  
-Ya -dijo Ron-. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?  
  
-Bien -comenzó Lavender-. Quiero que sepas que esto no es fácil para mí. te lo tendría que haber dicho hace unos días... pero no me atrevía. Pero ahora hay un motivo por el que sé que no te sentirás mal. Incluso aliviado, diría yo.  
  
-No te preocupes. Habla con confianza.  
  
-Ronald: ya no deberíamos ser novios.  
  
Estas palabras dejaron atónito a Ron. No por que no las quisiera oír, sino por que pensó que él mismo las tendría que decir.  
  
-La verdad, Lavender, es que yo iba a decirte lo mismo.  
  
-¿Verdad? -preguntó la chica con un suspiro de alivio.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que... bueno... a mí...  
  
-No me lo tienes que decir -dijo Lavender-. Ya me imaginaba que te gusta otra chica.  
  
-¿Có... cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Una chica siempre nota esas cosas. Además yo creo que nunca me gustaste mucho. Creo que fue algo muy superficial.  
  
-Ya lo sabía -dijo Ron, mirándola a los ojos.  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Que yo no te gustaba. Pero quiero que terminemos en buena, que sigamos siendo amigos.  
  
-Vale -dijo Lavender con una sonrisa-. ¿Entramos al castillo?  
  
-No, ve tú. Me tengo que quedar para el castigo, ya sabes, con Hermione.  
  
-Claro. ¿Y te le vas a declarar?  
  
Ron se puso muy rojo, pero con una carcajada contestó:  
  
  
  
-No se te escapa una, Lavender. Pero con algo de suerte, sí, le diré que me gusta.  
  
-Esa es la mentalidad, Ronnie -Lavender estaba muerta de la risa con la cara de Ron. Cuando ya estaba casi en la entrada del colegio le grito-. ¡Recuerda que polos opuestos se atraen!  
  
  
  
Con una gran sonrisa, Ron se fue a la cabaña de Hagrid. Hermione ya estaba ahí y llevaba unos jeans que bien se había arremangado y lo esperaba abanicándose con una mano, por que a pesar de ser las ocho hacía mucho calor.  
  
-¡Ya era hora de que llegaras! -dijo Hagrid, saliendo de su cabaña- Pásenme sus varitas, yo las dejaré en la torre de Gryffindor ya que ahora voy al castillo. Las mangueras ya están puestas. Cuando terminen, solo las apagan, ya saben como hacerlo. ¡Adiós! -y sin decir nada más se fue rumbo al castillo.  
  
Ron se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines. Arremangó sus pantalones y fue junto con Hermione a recoger cada uno una manguera.  
  
-Hablé con Lavender -le dijo Ron a Hermione-. Terminamos.  
  
-¿Y qué te dijo?  
  
-Ella también quería que termináramos. Dijo que yo le había gustado de manera superficial.  
  
-¡Ah! -Hermione se dio vuelta para poder poner la cara que trataba de ocultar. La chica estaba dividida entre la felicidad por que Ron había terminado con Lavender y la pena que le producía el que halla sido por otra chica-. Y. ¿ya besaste a la chica. que te. gusta.?  
  
Ron desvió la cara fingiendo como que miraba el pasto que estaba regando en ese momento. Estaba muy rojo y debía tomar una decisión.  
  
-No, aún no. Pero lo haré hoy mismo.  
  
Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad y para disimular su desaliento preguntó lo primero que le inquietaba y se le ocurrió:  
  
-¿En lo que terminemos de regar?  
  
-Mmm. podría decirse que sí. tú serás la primera en saber.  
  
La chica hubiera querido decir: "es que no lo quiero saber"  
  
  
  
-Será muy penoso -dijo Ron, mirando a la muchacha por primera vez.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por que me echará una maldición tremenda, me golpeará con lo que tenga a mano, no querrá hablarme en lo que resta del año y me mandará a volar.  
  
-¿Crees eso realmente?  
  
-Sí.  
  
  
  
-¿Y si no hace nada de eso?  
  
-Habría tres posibilidades. Opción 1: está gravemente enferma; Opción 2: la hechizaron; y opción 3 (y la menos probable): me quiere.  
  
-¡Ronald Weasley: El Optimista!  
  
El tiempo pasó y el calor no se detenía. El sol daba señales de querer acostarse. La mayoría de los terrenos estaban húmedos. Hermione ya casi terminaba de regar su parte, cuando siente en la espalda el impacto de un chorro de agua.  
  
Ron la apuntaba con la manguera y estaba muerto de la risa.  
  
-¡Ron! ¿Qué haces? ¡¡¡Me estas mojando!!!  
  
-Ja, ja -Ron no paraba de reír-. Estoy celebrando que terminamos el castigo.  
  
-¡Pero si sigues haciendo esto nos van a castigar por una semana más!  
  
  
  
-No me importa -y apuntando con la manguera a Hermione, Ron se acercó a ella. La chica comenzó a correr gritando "Nooo meeeeeeeeeee moooooojeeeeeeeessssss", mientras él la perseguía.  
  
De repente, Ron tropezó con la manguera y callo sobre ella. Ésta se enterró en el suelo y quedó vuelta hacia arriba, haciendo que cayera una especie de lluvia artificial. Hermione, muy cansada de tanto correr y gritar, fue a sentarse junto con Ron, que estaba tendido boca arriba. Se puso en la misma posición que él y comenzó a regañarlo con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-.no deberías haber hecho esto, Ron. Seguramente algún profesor escuchó como yo gritaba y nos castigarán de nuevo. y no tendremos tiempo para estudiar... no sé que voy a hacer. tendría que haber comenzado a prepararme hace dos semanas. esto es terrible. si nos castigan de nuevo. te juro que.  
  
Pero algo la interrumpió de golpe. Algo tibio en sus labios. Abrió los ojos asustada y se encontró con la cara de Ron, que la estaba besando.  
  
Cerró los ojos y no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Fue un beso muy torpe, pero romántico. Con aquella lluvia de verano rozándoles las caras y empapándolos.  
  
-Bueno -dijo Ron despegándose de Hermione por pocos centímetros-, me vas a pegar, a odiar, a hechizar, ¿o qué?  
  
Hermione sólo podía mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del agua que le caía permanentemente.  
  
-Comprendo -dijo Ron-, estás muy choqueada para matarme ahora. ¿Pero me vas a decir quién te gusta? -agregó frunciendo el ceño.  
  
La chica se rió estruendosamente y le susurró en el oído:  
  
-Creo que lo conoces: es guardián de Gryffindor, es alto, es pecoso, tiene el pelo rojo y hoy descubrí que es muy romántico. Casi siempre peleamos. Hoy me persiguió con una manguera y me besó. ¡Ah! Se llama Ronald Weasley y va en septimo.  
  
Ron la miró a los ojos y le apretó la nariz con suavidad.  
  
-¿Osea que he estado sufriendo por que tú no me querías todo este tiempo y.?  
  
-Yo igual -Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando-. Deberíamos entrar.  
  
-No -dijo Ron-, deberíamos ser novios.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HOLAX ¿Cómo están? Este es el segundo ff de HP que publico (el primero creo que fue un desastre así que lo saque como al segundo día) y espero que les halla gustado. Por fa dejen R&R y según como estén, me animo a publicar otro. La historia es corta pero salió larga, algo apelotonada diría yo, pero bueno, que mas puedo hacer. ¡Ah! Un mensaje para las Ronnie lovers: me encantan sus ff y les pediría que no hagan sufrir tanto a la gente que espera días, semanas, meses... para leer el final de sus fanfics.  
  
CHAOX  
  
Mononoke Hime 


End file.
